


The weird things you miss when you're immortal (ish)

by allmahfeels



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmahfeels/pseuds/allmahfeels
Summary: Nile didn’t think putting on lipgloss was anything out of the ordinary but judging by the way Nicky reacted, maybe she was wrong?  Or, on a whim Nile buys lipgloss and the boys are intrigued!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	The weird things you miss when you're immortal (ish)

Nile didn’t think putting on lipgloss was anything out of the ordinary but judging by the way Nicky reacted, maybe she was wrong? They were currently in a safe house just outside of London. Before they settled in, she and Andy went to a store to stock up on supplies. While waiting to pay, a display of different colored lip glosses caught Nile’s eye. She hadn’t worn lipgloss in years- at first not thinking it very practical while in the military and now during these past three years with her new found family, well, once you find out you’re immortal (ish) things like lipgloss just don’t seem to matter anymore. 

But the display brought her right back to high school and all the time she and her friends would spend in the makeup aisle of their local pharmacy. At the time they lamented that they’d never look as pretty as the girls on the magazines they so coveted but it didn’t stop them from trying. The right shade of lipgloss -they were sure- was all it took to land the perfect date to prom. 

Nile smiled to herself. She didn’t think about it often but she missed those simpler times. Before she even knew what she was doing, she plucked a pink tube from the display: Strawberry Paradise, and tossed it in the basket. Andy, who was standing next to her, arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Nile was glad, not sure how she could explain her sudden urge for shiny, strawberry goop that served no practical purpose.

Later, back at the safe house as they were putting supplies away, Nile put her lipgloss in her pocket and seemingly forgot about it. It was only after dinner when everyone was doing their own thing that she remembered she had it. Andy and Quynh were out for a walk, as they so often did, Booker and Joe were watching a game, shouting at the screen every now and then, and Nicky was sitting at the table opposite her, examining a recipe book, actually probably judging it, knowing Nicky. 

She took the tube out and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Before she could talk herself out of it, she unscrewed the top and applied some of the gloss. It was just as sticky and sweet as she remembered. She was humming in contentment to herself, very glad of her purchase when Nicky looked up, eyes questioning. 

“Nile are you ok? Your lips… are you having some sort of reaction?” he asked, worried.

Nile chuckled, “I’m fine! It’s just lipgloss.”

She slid the tube across the table and it stopped when it hit Nicky’s book. 

He picked it up and examined it closely, “What is its purpose? Is it a kind of ointment?”

Nile thought a moment. “Its purpose.. well, I guess is to make the wearer look cute.” She winked and pointed to her lips. “See? Shiny!” 

Nicky nodded and stared, appraising her lips. 

“Wow, they almost sparkle. May I try some on?” 

Nile grinned. One thing she absolutely loved since living with everyone was their absolute disregard for gender norms. She guessed it was because when you’ve been around for as long as they have, the made up rules of society just didn’t matter anymore. That was more than fine by her. 

“Of course. Just be careful, it can get really sticky, really fast."

Thinking better of it, she moved to the seat next to him, “Allow me?”

Nicky nodded in agreement and handed the tube back to Nile. 

“Ok, turn towards me,” she said as she began to unscrew the cap.

Gently she applied some to his lower lip, starting from the center and slowly moving to the corners of his mouth.

“You have really great lips, Nicky,” Nile said, concentration furrowing her brow.

Nicky tried to return the compliment but Nile shushed him, “Ok, now smack them together so it spreads to the top.”

He did as he was told, unsure if he was enjoying the sensation or not. It almost felt like honey but somewhat stickier. A little had already found its way into his mouth. Strawberries. Oh he liked that. 

“Well what do you think? Do I look cute now?” he asked, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Always, habibi!” Joe shouted in reply from across the room.

“Don’t start!” Booker said, a look on his face similar to a child who was tired of seeing their parents make out in front of them for the millionth time. 

Nile just rolled her eyes, “You do, very much so. Do you like it?”

Nicky thought about it for a moment and nodded his head, “It’s weird but it tastes and smells good.”

By now Joe had wandered over to the table, interested in what they were doing. 

“What’s this about Nicky’s cuteness? Nile he’s beautiful, you know this. He- uh- what happened to your lips? Are they… shimmering?” 

Nile chuckled softly, “Rest assured, never once did I doubt Nicky’s cuteness. We were just trying on my new lipgloss. And before you ask no, it doesn’t serve any real purpose, it just makes you feel nice.”

Joe pouted. “I want to feel nice...” 

Nicky put a hand to his chest, “Amore, of course. Nile, would you please?”

“Already on it,” she said, motioning for Joe to sit down next to her other side so she could apply gloss to him as well. When she was done, he wore a similar expression as Nicky’s, at first unsure but then after tasting it a fan. 

“Does it only come in strawberry?” Joe asked, slightly tapping his lip, testing the stickiness. 

Nile shook her head, “There’s so many different flavors and brands as well! There’s vanilla, chocolate, bubblegum, heck, I used to love one that was Piña Colada flavored.”

Joe’s eyes lit up, “Habibi, your favorite drink!” 

Nicky nodded, “Can we try them all?” 

Nile was about to answer when Booker, who had apparently pulled up a chair as well, interrupted them. 

“What’s all the commotion over here?” He was going to say more when he caught sight of their shiny lips and was momentarily speechless. 

“Um, are you all having an allergic reaction to something? Or maybe drugs?” he asked, confused and concerned. 

They all shook their heads, “No Booker, we’re just being cute,” Nicky supplied as if that answered all of his questions. 

Joe nodded, “Come try some, it tastes good!”

“You know, I feel like I should mention that the point is not to -eat- the lipgloss, I mean it’s ok if you get some in your mouth but you shouldn’t be actively trying to do so.”

“It’s not like it can kill us,” Booker said, smirking. 

Nile nodded, “I mean you're wrong. Would you like some?” she asked, suddenly a little shy as she often was around Booker.

Booker looked hesitant, “Uh, I don’t know...”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud! Do you want to be cute like the rest of us or not?” Joe asked. If his hair was long enough, Nile would swear he’d flip it. Ah, the power of the gloss. 

“Alright, alright. How do I get my lips to be sweaty like yours?” he asked.

Nile stood up and walked to where Booker was sitting. “It’s probably best if I apply it.” 

After she was done she asked him, “So, how do you feel?”

Booker looked thoughtful before replying, “I mean I don’t hate it but I also wouldn’t want to put it on everyday? We definitely couldn’t wear it while out on assignment with it being so shiny, it could give away our position.” 

Nile nodded in agreement, amused at how practical he always was, “Of course not, a strictly after hours activity.”

She turned and saw Nicky reapplying the gloss to Joe who had presumably licked it all off.

Nile was just about to warn him that he was putting on a little too much when the front door opened and Andy and Quynh walked in.

Andy paused to fully take in the sight before her: 

Joe and Nicky were facing each other with Nicky concentrating very hard on applying something to Joe’s lips. In fact they all appeared to have it on, with Booker touching his lips and Nile sat between them all, looking rather guilty. 

“What is going on?” Andy asked, confusion evident in her voice. 

“Apparently, we’re being cute this evening,” Booker replied, his tone serious.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know, the day has been long enough,” Andy said, taking Quynh’s hand and pulling her towards their bedroom. 

Nile could hear the end of their conversion as they made their way down the hall:

“But Andy, I want to be cute too..”

“You already are!” 

………………………..

A few months later…

Nile was reading her book when she was startled by the front door slamming shut. Joe and Nicky barreled in, excited about something. 

“Nile!!” Nicky yelled, even though she was laying on the couch a few feet in front of him.

“I’m right here!” she said, closing her book and putting it on the floor next to her. “Everything ok?” 

“It is MORE than ok,” he said by way of an answer, swatting her legs so he could sit next to her. “Joe and I brought you a surprise!” 

Nile smiled. She couldn’t remember when it started, but whenever they went out, they usually brought her back a little something. Sometimes it was her favorite candy or something they wanted her to try that they were certain she’d love. She had the best immortal (ish) big brothers a girl could ask for. 

Joe sat down on her other side and placed a plastic grocery store bag in her lap that felt heavy. 

“You guys! You didn’t have to do this.” 

When she looked into it, there had to be at least two dozen different tubes of lipgloss. It was a dizzying array of colors and brands. She couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh my God! Did you buy all the gloss that was there?” 

Nicky shook his head no but Joe shook his head yes. 

“It wasn’t our plan… we asked someone who worked there which ones were the best but all she said was that they were all good. So, we thought it couldn’t hurt to try one of each.”

Nile laughed, “Well, that’s one way of doing things. But this must have cost so much.”

Joe shook his head, “Actually we got a discount. When they saw how many we had they asked if we’d like to become store members.” He reached into his pocket and sure enough, pulled out a shiny membership card. He had signed it Joe Jones. 

“I know Andy will say we have to get rid of it, no paper trail and all that…” Joe said, almost sad, “but the discount was too good to pass up.”

Nicky reached behind Nile to pat Joe’s shoulder. 

“It’s just a discount card, there’s no credit card attached and I’m sure the other details you provided were all fake. I think you could probably keep it.” Nile said hopefully. 

Joe’s face lit up. 

Nile examined their haul again, impressed with some of the flavors they managed to find. There was even one shaped like a little wine bottle. 

“For Booker,” Nicky nodded enthusiastically.

She grinned, “You guys are the sweetest, you know that? Should we start trying them on?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something that was floating in my mind for a while! I love the idea of Nile introducing the guard to new (well, new to them) things. If I could come up with more, I'd love to turn this into a series. Thank you reading!


End file.
